


Declaration

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Other, mechasexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Custom Flag is complete, and Graham cannot wait to go after the Gundams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration

The customized Flag was perfect, Graham found himself thinking as he ran his fingers over the controls. They had been running tests for most of the day to ensure they would get the performance he had requested, but Professor Eifman and Billy had done excellent work on the modifications. This custom Flag was just the thing he needed if he wished to face the Gundams. To match the overpowering performance of the Gundams, this customization had been required, but he was more than happy with how the Flag responded.

There was the Flag Fighters team by his side now, too. He was quite glad to see Daryl and Howard joining him; those two if anyone knew how to appreciate a good Flag. With them as his backup, the next time, the Gundam would not escape him. 

Graham grinned as he studied the data screen and went through the performance values Billy had recorded for him. If this customized Flag put extra stress on his body, he wasn't going to care. If he wasn't one hundred perfect willing to risk it all, they wouldn't come even close to capturing one of those things.

"And the one to capture you, Gundam..." Graham declared aloud as he gripped the controls and pressed himself against the Flag's seat. "Shall be me... Us..." He grinned again, enjoying the feeling of the control sticks under his palms. This was going to require speed, precision and gracefulness, and no one was more suited for that than a Flag.

He chuckled, finding himself shaking in excitement. Today's tests had proven him that this custom Flag moved exactly as he wanted it. It responded like a part of him, like his own body. Him and the Flag being one was exactly what was needed when facing the marvelous thing he was after. He simply couldn't wait for the opportunity to fly out and face the Gundam again.

Was this excitement was a little too much, he caught himself wondering as he realized the pilot suit was feeling kind of too tight, especially from the crotch area. The realization made him laugh out loud, and he smirked. "Do you feel it too, my Flag?" He asked, letting go of the controls and raising his hand to the bar on his side. "You want to court the Gundam, too, don't you? I'd dare to claim the target of our affections won't mind it if we get a little rough... Rather... You think they'd like it that way?"

Of course they did, he thought to himself. Celestial Being's few displays of power had been quite brutal so far. Rather one sided as well, but that was about to change. They would learn that the Flag Fighters were not just for show.

That tight feeling on his crotch persisted, and Graham pressed himself against the seat. It felt comfortable; obviously, since it was designed to keep the pilot still and safe considering the G forces he would have to deal with. Added stress on his body was a small price to pay for what he was after. His body could take it, and if it couldn't, he would teach it to be able to take it, else he had no place calling himself a Flag Fighter.

Soon, he figured. Celestial Being would show themselves near Union territories, and when that happened, those Gundams would face an opponent they hadn't thought to exist. This current feeling was a little different from fighting, though; he was aroused from the mere fact that him and this Flag would be going after the Gundam. Perhaps he needed to do something about it.

Why not, he found himself thinking. The Flag understood his feelings as well and held him like this. He relaxed against the seat and closed his eyes, imagining how he and the Flag would fight the Gundam. To defeat it, to capture it... It was all too exciting, and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He slipped his hand onto his crotch, running it over the flight suit he wore. "Would you embrace me, Flag?" He asked. "Hold me like this... Yes. The two of us shall be the last thing the Gundam will ever lay its eyes on..."

He needed more, and he grinned as he slowly undid the pilot suit he was wearing. It wasn't an easy task, and he wasn't exactly supposed to be removing the suit in the cockpit, but just a little - just enough to get it out of the way and free himself of the pressure it was causing. He pushed the underwear he had under the suit out of the way then took a moment to remove his gloves.

"Can you see it?" He asked the Flag. "The sight in front of us, when we face the Gundam..." He slipped lower in his seat, pressing his erection against the panel between his knees. There was little chance of him messing up anything control related, as the Flag was currently powered down, its controls locked, and touching any of the controls at the moment did absolutely nothing, outside the cockpit hatch and communication devices. The panel felt hard, slightly rough even, but Graham pressed himself against it, supporting himself of the controls on the side.

It didn't matter to him if the position was rather awkward and not particularly comfortable. He leaned forward and rubbed himself against the panel, closing his eyes and he gripped the controls with his left hand. He drew the fingers of his free hand over the right side controls then to the middle to stroke himself. "We'll show the Gundam just how magnificent Flags are, won't we?"

Harder, more; he grinded himself against the panel, stroking himself with his fingertips. He would have to be careful, he realized, and he grinned, the idle thought of what Billy would say if he found out what Graham had been doing in here. He'd get scolded, he figured; other than that, Billy would just roll his eyes. "Ha... But this is between the two of us, hmm?" He said aloud. The Flag's control stick under his left hand gave away just a little, as if to reply to him, and Graham laughed, even if he was finding his breathing turning slightly ragged.

He wasn't out of stamina just yet, that much was for certain. He was a warrior and could take much more, but the excitement had gotten to him a little bit, he had to admit. He paused for a second and placed his right hand over the side panels to support himself as he continued to rub himself against the panel in the middle. Rough as it was, he was quite enjoying the feeling; quite different from how he usually found pleasure.

"Hmmmh..." He muttered, smirking as he opened his eyes and looked at the monitor in front of him. It showed the view of the hangar the Flag was in, but nobody was in there, and he knew nobody could see him. "Got to admit, Flag..." He chuckled. "As a lover, you're better than I thought. A little on the wild side, certainly, but that's how I like my lovers."

The panel had turned a little warmer under the touch; the friction, perhaps, Graham wasn't about to start wondering why. Or maybe it was the Flag caressing him? He grinned as he closed his eyes again, pressing himself against the hard surface. A little more, just a little longer; never mind the fact that the awkward half-crouched half sitting position was making him ache a bit. He wasn't about to stop, though, not when things were this good.

This was going to end up in a mess, though, he realized, and he tugged the shirt he wore closer, pulling the hem over the tip of his erection. The fabric texture brushing over his hard-on only added to his discomfort, but he really was beyond caring, rubbing himself with his fingertips again over the fabric and pushing himself against the panel. "Ah... Hn... You feel this too, Flag?" He laughed softly before he found himself gasping for air. "Mmm... Your caresses really are making me crazy..."

He'd felt the excitement for too long; another slight touch and he wasn't going to be able to take it any longer. He gritted his teeth and leaned against the side of the cockpit. There was no need to hold back, and he grinned, pressing his body against the middle panel. So hard, so rough, and he would've laughed but at that point he found himself completely out of breath.

The orgasm hit him so hard he almost fell from the seat, but he caught a hold of the controls at the last moment. "Mmm... With this much intensity..." He muttered as he managed to compose himself. "We'll definitely claim that Gundam for ourselves, won't we, Flag?" The controls moved just a tiny bit under his hands, and he took that as a 'yes'.

"Graham!" The voice-only connection snapped him out of the haze, and he looked at the communication console on the screen, half-heartedly reaching to answer the call. "Seriously. You're still in there?" Billy's voice questioned. "What on earth are you even doing?" He asked with a chuckle. "You really love this customized Flag of yours so much you can't even get out of the cockpit, now? Wouldn't surprise me, I guess."

Graham slumped back in his seat and laughed. "Ha... Looks like we got caught, my dear."

There was a pause. "...You know," Billy said after a moment. "Hate to get in the way of your little affair there, but get out of the cockpit before I really start thinking you're in love with that robot of yours." For someone wondering about such things, he did sound way too amused. Then again, it could've been that Billy just knew him better.

"Oh but I am," Graham replied, grinning but his voice dead serious. "Was there ever any question of that?"

Billy laughed. "No."

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I once asked for ideas for Graham fics. Norkia said “I think all I ever wanted since the days of Ye Olde 00 Kink Meme was simply Graham banging one of his MS. Somehow.“
> 
> And here we go! Once more, happy birthday, Norkia!
> 
> Amazing I get to use the mechasexual tag again.


End file.
